Meggy Travers
|Family = Mr. Travers - Father Unnamed Mother Unnamed Aunt}} '''Meggy Travers is a recurring character on How to Get Away with Murder. She was in love with Wes Gibbins before he broke up with her to be with Laurel Castillo just before his death. __TOC__ Biography 'Season 3' One day, Meggy meets Wes. Around four months into their relationship, she takes Wes to meet her parents. One night, Meggy rides on her bike to Wes' place and finds Laurel there as well. Laurel introduces herself and Meggy instantly recognizes the name from when Wes talked about her and gives her a hug as a way of introducing herself. The two embrace and Laurel looks awkwardly at Wes. After, Laurel leaves Wes and Meggy alone. The following day Wes comes home from class and tells Meggy all about the flyers that were put up all around the campus about Annalise. Meggy searches on the laptop but can't find a single newspaper that hasn't done a story about it. Meggy sympathizes for Annalise and makes a big deal out of it. Wes simply tries to brush it off as someone doing it as they are bored. Trying to change the subject, Wes reminds her that he made dessert. Meggy corrects him, saying that he hardly made it and seems put off by the color. Wes tells her to close her eyes and then open her mouth. Meggy complies and Wes spoons in some ice cream. After swallowing, Wes goes in for a kiss. While in Wes' Apartment, Meggy measures Wes' heart rate after sex. She takes it as a compliment that it's considerably high suggesting that he likes her. She comes clean and tells him that she found out that his birthday is coming up, that she checked his license when he was in the shower. She asks him why he didn't tell her. Wes tells her that he didn't tell her because he doesn't like his birthday. The two kiss when Laurel calls. Meggy leaves the room and Wes lets Laurel know that Annalise told him where she was. Wes tries to get Laurel to talk to him about what she's doing there but she tells him that she doesn't want to talk over the phone. Later, Meggy is asleep next to him and he messages Laurel asking if she is awake. She ignores him. The following day, Wes calls Laurel and leaves her a voicemail. Back inside his apartment, Meggy questions their relationship as she notes that he is taking more liking to Laurel than her. He tells her that she has nothing to worry about. While planning for Wes' surprise party at the hospital, Meggy calls Laurel and asks for her assistance. That night, after calling all of Wes' close friends they all gather at Meggy's apartment. Once Wes appears, they all yell surprise. Though Wes acts surprised, Laurel came clean to him earlier. Everyone starts to get drunk and Meggy gets Wes to dance with her. Michaela and Asher do the same which is where Meggy got the idea from. Laurel leaves the party early as she has things on her mind. Later at dinner with her father, Wes tells her father about his childhood, that he moved around a lot. Mr. Travers assumes that it's because he's an army brat but Wes tells him otherwise. He then asks about Wes' parents before Meggy tries to stop him after she thinks that he's probing too much. Mr. Travers just tells her that he's interested in him. Meggy answers on Wes' behalf and tells her father that his mother did of stomach cancer and he never met his father. This causes Mr. Travers to apologize to Wes. When Meggy tries to go to Wes' Apartment, she notices the NYPD knocking on his door. She then tries to call him with no luck. She then tries Laurel who answers and Meggy tells her what is happening. Laurel tells her to tell the police that Wes is at the library. The following day, Wes and Meggy are on the phone together. Meggy is at work and Wes tries to explain what the police want him for. Meggy wonders why he didn't tell her and he responds with that he didn't want her worrying. Meggy then has to go due to rounds. The following day, Meggy meets Wes at the Keating House where she questions why he is hiding from the police if he has nothing to hide. Wes tells her that he thinks that all of this is too much for her. Meggy thinks otherwise and tells Wes that he is trying to push her away because he is scared. She tells him that she loves him but he ends it with her and tells her to leave. Sometime later, Meggy is working at the hospital and Wes and Laurel come in and she catches the two together. She tells them that if he wanted to be with her then he should have just told her the truth. Laurel tells her that it wasn't that but Meggy knows better. One of the doctors informs Wes that his records are ready to be collected. Meggy tells them to get them and just go. Fire at the Keating House While working her ER rotation at Middleton Hospital, a patient is rushed to the ER who was in the Fire at the Keating House. She is the survivor from the blaze, the other victim wasn't so lucky. She runs labs for the patient. When she returns with them, Oliver and Bonnie try to get her attention but she's too preoccupied. She takes them to Dr. Lowell where she informs her that the patient is pregnant. Meggy then looks at the patient and recognizes her as Laurel Castillo. Outside, Meggy risks her job and tells Bonnie and Oliver about Laurel's condition. Meggy asks them whether they have told the others yet. Bonnie then leaves to answer her phone before Meggy is forced to return to work. After Laurel wakes up, Meggy is at her side. Laurel is panicked and Meggy tries to calm her down. She makes gestures indicating that she wants to write something down and she hands her a piece of paper and a pen. She writes Wes' name. Meggy tells her that he isn't answering his phone, that he is probably asleep. Appearances Gallery 'Episode Stills' Season 3 304Promo34.png 304Promo36.png 304Promo37.png 304Promo38.png Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Students